Sighing
by cimplo
Summary: Gakushuu sedang berada di titik lelah dan jenuhnya. Sejenak, ia ingin melepas penatnya. Entah pada siapa ia harus mengeluh.


**Sighing**

.

.

.

Gakushuu sedang berada di titik lelah dan jenuhnya.

Sejenak, ia ingin melepas penatnya

Entah pada siapa ia harus mengeluh.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

* * *

Diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dokumen di meja itu, Gakushuu, Ketua Osis SMP Kunugigaoka menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tak berkutik, dan hanya terdengar dengkuran halus. Lelah. Sudah pasti dia lelah. Itulah yang dipikirkan para Five Virtuoso yang sedari tadi ikut membantu memeriksa dokumen dan asik menggunjing anak kelas E, tiba-tiba diam ketika Gakushuu tak menimpali obrolan mereka lagi.

Sasakibara Ren, sang sekretaris, hanya tersenyum maklum ketika melihat atasannya itu tertidur begitu saja. Menepuk pelan surai senja anak satu-satunya Ketua Sekolah, "Asano-kun pasti kelelahan. Kami keluar dulu ya" ucap Ren lalu menggiring sisa para _Five Virtuoso_ untuk keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Gakushuu tidak biasanya tertidur di tengah-tengah pemeriksaan dokumen. Meski terkadang ia tertidur tiga jam dalam sehari, ia selalu berusaha menjaga profesionalitasnya untuk tidak tertidur saat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas OSIS. Tapi-yah, kali ini tubuhnya memaksanya untuk jujur. Bahwa ia-kelelahan.

Kelelahan seorang Gakushuu jelas bukan tanpa sebab. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, Gakushuu yang merupakan anak pimpinan tertinggi di sekolahnya selalu-dan selalu dituntut untuk menjadi 'sempurna' dalam hal apapun sebagai contoh yang harus diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Entah bagaimana caranya Gakushuu menggapai suatu titik yang dianggap 'sempurna' oleh siswa lainnya. Gakushuu sendiri tak tahu dan tak pernah mau tahu. Lagipula patokan sempurna yang ia pasang ialah Ayahnya sendiri, Asano Gakuhou. Selama Gakuhou belum bisa menganggap anaknya itu 'sempurna', apalah semua pencapaian Gakushuu tak lebih seperti menulis di atas pasir pantai yang kemudian terhapus oleh ombak yang datang, _**sia-sia**_.

 _ **PIK**_

Iris violet Gakushuu terlihat, si empunya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menatap kertas yang berserakan di bawah wajahnya dan mengedarkan matanya mencari teman virtuosonya. Tidak ada. Ah-dia baru sadar, dia tertidur semenjak limabelas menit yang lalu setelah melirik jam dinding yang tertera disana.

'Bisa-bisanya aku tidur? Hahah' ringis Gakushuu

"Aku pasti sudah lelah" sambungnya pelan, menangkup seluruh wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kini Gakushuu merasa lelah dengan segala peran dan tanggung jawabnya. Jenuh-iya, dia jenuh. Jenuh dengan segala rutinitas mengejar kesempurnaan. Jenuh mengejar tingkat kesempurnaan yang ayahnya miliki.

Membereskan beberapa dokumen dengan teliti. Gakushuu kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas, bersiap pulang. Disana ternyata Five Virtuoso menunggunya.

"Oh Asano ? Maaf tadi kami tinggal. Kupikir kau butuh istirahat jadi-" ucap Seo terputus

"Tak apa" balas Gakushuu datar

Ren mengerutkan dahinya, aneh

"Hey Asano- kau baik-baik saja ?Tidak biasanya kau tertidur ditengah-tengah memeriksa dokumen"

Tak ada balasan dari yang ditanya, Gakushuu malah berjalan begitu saja, mengambil tasnya

"Hey-hey, kau kenapa Asano ? Cerita saja. Kami temanmu 'kan ?"

Sejenak Gakushuu melihat satu-persatu wajah teman virtuosonya, terlihat raut muka khawatir. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya, jelas. Dibalik ekspresi datarnya Gakushuu tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang hangat terasa didalam lubuk hatinya ketika ia dikhawatirkan seperti itu. Tapi- Gakushuu tak ingin menambah beban mental kepada teman sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu dengan berkata

' _Aku jenuh. Jenuh menjadi ketua OSIS. Jenuh menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna_ '

Sebagai gantinya,

 _ **BUK**_

Gakushuu lalu menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ia satukan dalam file map dan menyodorkannya tepat di muka si playboy picisan, Ren Sasakibara.

"Hhhh... kerjakan itu. Kalian berempat" titah Gakushuu mengedarkan pandangannya pada Seo, Teppei,dan Koyama .

Five Virtuoso masih memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya dan khawatir

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya kurang tidur. Sebaiknya kalian mengkhawatirkan dokumen itu. Jika tidak selesai besok. Kupastikan kucukur habis rambut kalian" ancaman Gakushuu terbukti ampuh membungkam mulut para virtuoso untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Gakushuu melenggang keluar kelas meninggalkan empat lainnya yang sibuk membagi dokumen. Tidak, tidak dengan mereka ia harus mengeluh. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan pulang Gakushuu merasa tenggorokannya kering. Ah sial, dia butuh minum. Terlihat sebuah mesin otomatis di sebrang jalan. Butuh waktu untuk sampai sebrang berhubung lampu hijau masih menyala. Setelah lampu merah menyala, Gakushuu segera menyebrang dan dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah darah sedang memencet tombol mesin otomatis tersebut. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Akabane Karma. "Halo, Ketua Osis" sapa Karma tanpa menoleh melihat Gakushuu. Dirinya berjongkok fokus mengambil minuman kotak favoritnya, susu strawberry.

"Hmm" balas Gakushuu tanpa minat

Karma kemudian berdiri, memberi jarak mempersilahkan Gakushuu memakai mesin otomatis tersebut

"Tumben pulang sendirian" Karma kembali membuka percakapan setelah menyeruput minumannya

Gakushuu mendelik

"Biasanya?"

"Biasanya sendirian juga sih, hahahahah" Karma mengejek puas. _Sialan_

Gakushuu merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, oh sial-jangan bilang!

Karma yang sedaritadi entah kenapa belum meninggalkan mesin otomatis tersebut hanya melihat Gakushuu dengan tatapan bosan

"Hei hei, masa kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya" Karma berjalan mendekat

"Gini loh Yang Mulia Ketua Osis~ Masukan koinmu, lalu pilih minumannya~dan taraa~ dahagamu hilang"Karma menyeringai,-lagi lagi mengejek. Gakushuu menggeram,

"Aku tahu brengsek" Karma terkekeh

"Aku cuma..." Gakushuu menggigiti bibir bawahnya

"Hm?"

"Tidak punya koin, Karma bisakah aku-"

"Pfft-ngahahahahah, Sempurna! Ketua Osis memang sempurna!" Karma memegangi perutnya menahan rasa tergelitik bukan main. "Saking elit nya dia gak punya koin. Hahahahah" Gakushuu sudah siap meninju jelmaan setan merah didepannya, ia sedang tidak mood bercanda!Ayolah!

Karma lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia memberimu beberapa-tapi dengan syarat"

Si surai jingga di depannya mendengus, 'kuganti dengan pabrik susu favoritmu jika kau mau, Akabane'

"Beritahu aku- kenapa wajahmu sekusut itu eh?"

"Hah?!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya hah ? Wajahmu sejak datang kemari kusut sekali" Karma berujar bosan

"Kenapa kau peduli" tanya balik Gakushuu penuh skeptis

"Entahlah" Karma mengangkat kedua bahunya. Gakushuu menimang barang sejenak, beritahu atau tidak. Ketika mulutnya menganga memutuskan untuk memberitahunya

"Mungkin aku sedang bosan" sambung Karma. Haaah, si surai jingga menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Seharusnya ia sudah hafal watak si setan merah itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir bisa jadi aib kalau sampai ia berkeluh kesah padanya. Bisa saja suatu saat nanti Karma mengolok-ngoloknya. Oke-coret opsi memberitahu Karma. Mendorong pelan Karma didepannya,

"Hhh...wajahku kusut karena melihatmu sialan. Minggir"

.

.

.

Tadinya, Gakushuu hanya berniat berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan lalu pulang. Sayangnya hujan tiba-tiba datang membuatnya mau tidak mau masuk ke salah satu kafe. Bukan untuk makan tentunya, melainkan berteduh. Ah tapi mumpung disini, sekalian saja melihat-lihat menunya juga. Pikirnya. Lagipula setelah diamati sekilas, kafe nya cukup bagus, dengan interior sederhana dan tidak berlebihan kafe ini juga memberikan atsmofir hangat entah kenapa.

Oke-Gakushuu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat di paling sudut. Ditemukannya. Duduk sendiri disana, diletakkannya tas sekolah disamping kanannya. Menunggu pesanan, sambil mengeluarkan map dokumen untuk diperiksa.

"Ah, Asano-kun?" Gakushuu mendongak ke arah suara, dilihatnya-

"Isogai ?" tanya Gakushuu balik memandang ketua kelas E yang berpakaian _waiter_

"He-he, halo. Ini pesanan mu" Isogai meletakkan segelas milk tea hangat di meja tersebut. Mata Isogai tak sengaja melirik dokumen-dokumen sekolah. Belum sempat berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Isogai mengenai dokumen apa yang diperiksa Gakushuu. Gakushuu keburu menyelanya,

"Kau kerja disini?" Gakushuu menyeruput milk tea nya

"Uhm ya, begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Sebagai ?"

"Maksudmu ? Pelayan, tentu saja Asan-"

 _ **SRET**_

Ditariknya, sebelah tangan Isogai sehingga mau tidak mau merunduk, terduduk paksa disamping si anak teladan. Surai jingga berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga Isogai, " _Bisa minta jasa layanan-mu?_ "

"Ha-haaaaah?!" Isogai menjengit, tak mengerti, apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Isogai hendak berdiri namun dirasakannya kepala seseorang terantuk di bahu kanannya.

"Sebentar...biarkan aku seperti ini" Gakushuu menggumam

Kedua iris Isogai mengerjap berkali-kali, otaknya berusaha mencari-cari jawaban tentang apa yang tengah terjadi pada seorang Asano Gakushuu. Isogai diam saja, sampai ia bertanya kemudian

"Asano-kun,kau lelah eh ?"

"Iya, ah-tidak. Aku jenuh"

Dan pada akhirnya, Gakushuu memilih Isogai sebagai tempat berkeluh kesah. Entah kenapa ia memutuskan berterus terang pada pemuda dengan rambut pucuk didepannya. Gakushuu hanya berpikir, setelah tempat ini ia mungkin akan langsung pulang -dan itu berarti kemungkinannya untuk mengeluh pada seseorang hilang seratus persen. Asano Gakuhou, jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi Gakushuu untuk mengeluh.

Gakushuu merasakan punggungnya terusap-usap penuh kasih, "Mau kubantu memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu?" tawar Isogai.

Gakushuu tersenyum, mengeluh pada Isogai ternyata pilihan yang tepat. Membantu melepas penatnya barang sejenak. Melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Isogai,masih dengan posisi kepala terantuk di bahu kanan sang _ikemen._

" _Tidak, terimakasih_ "

.

.

 _Karena yang Gakushuu butuhkan saat ini hanyalah melepas penatnya barang sejenak_

 _._

 _._

.

 **Fin**

* * *

(Saya baru sadar kalau review itu bisa dibales TT-TT

*makan lipan )

Saya jenuh-jadi dilampiasin aja ke dedek Gakushuu yahahahaha

Bye, author mau ngampus dulu~

.

.

Kritik, Saran

RnR Please.


End file.
